


Turn It On Again

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Buddie Bingo [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Office, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Holding Hands, M/M, Matchmaker Christopher Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck's first day at his new job isn't going well at all. At least not until he meets his new co-worker Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761487
Comments: 21
Kudos: 217





	Turn It On Again

**Author's Note:**

> For the Meet Cute spot on Buddie Bingo. The card which can be found [here.](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/619056706606039040/so-i-made-a-little-bingo-card-for-buddie-because)

"I'm telling you, Maddie, the universe hates me," Buck groans, staring at the computer screen in front of him. 

"It doesn't hate you, Evan," Maddie says. "You just started there. How could things have gone wrong already?"

"Because the computer locked up and I can't get it to unlock," Buck mutters. "All I was trying to do was print something and then…" he gestures at the screen, despite knowing she can't see it. "It's frozen and I can't fix it. And now I'm going to be fired. So yeah, the universe hates me for giving me a job working with computers when I know nothing about them."

There's a beat of silence before Maddie speaks. "Have you tried turning it off and then on again?"

"Have I tried…?" He sighs in exasperation and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Of course I have but it's frozen. So that's kind of hard to do."

"No, Evan you have to…"

"I should go," Buck says. "I need to figure this out before my boss gets here."

He says a quick goodbye and hangs up. He tries moving the cursor again and nothing. "The universe really does hate me," he mutters to himself.

"Have you tried turning it off and on again?" A voice says from beside him.

Buck turns his head to see a kid sitting next to him. When he got there, Buck doesn't know. Nor does he know who the hell's kid he is, since there's no one else in sight. 

"Uhh…"

Before Buck can respond, the kid reaches over and holds a button on the computer down. The screen goes black. The kid presses the button again and the computer comes to life in front of him. 

Buck blinks. "How…?"

"That's what my dad always does when his computer freezes," the kid tells him. 

Buck nods slowly, "Yeah. Thanks kid."

"Christopher!" A panicked voice says nearby. "Christopher!"

Ah, that has to be the boy's father. 

"Dad!" The boy calls back. 

“Chris,” the man says, coming into view. 

Buck’s momentarily distracted by the sight of him. He’s in black pants and a blue button down with the sleeves rolled up. And really, it shouldn’t be anything special for an office, but on him it looks good. So good.

Buck has to shake himself out of that train of thought. The last thing he needs is to be caught ogling his co-worker on the first day.

"I'm so sorry if he was bothering you," the man says, running a hand through his hair. "I was talking to Bobby and he was there and then he just wandered off. Which we have talked about." This last part is directed at his son. 

"Sorry Dad," Christopher says. "But he looked like he needed help."

"I did," Buck says. "The computer locked up and I was freaking out. He kind of saved me."

The man nods, distracted, before his eyes land on the computer and he shakes his head. "You're new here, aren't you?"

Buck nods, "Yeah. It's my first day. Is it that obvious?"

"No it's just the computer. It hasn't worked properly in years. Chimney always saddles the new guy with it as a joke. Which isn't funny," he says, raising his voice at the end. 

"Let me guess, he did the same thing to you?"

He nods, "Yep. I was sure I was going to be fired."

Buck laughs, "Man, me too. I was close to a panic before your kid jumped in and saved me."

The man smiles and it seems to light up his whole face. Buck wouldn't mind seeing that more often. "I'm Eddie," he says, holding out his hand for Buck to shake. 

Buck grins back and shakes it, "Evan, but most people call me Buck."

"Well Buck, welcome to Nash Tech. I hope you'll be sticking around."

Looking at the handsome man in front of him, Buck is pretty sure he will. 

Eddie is just about to walk away when he stops, leaning down to listen to something Christopher is whispering to him. He looks back at Buck and bites his lip. Buck’s curiosity grows when he watches Eddie point to a table nearby and Christopher walks over to it, looking back at him with a grin and a thumbs up.

“So,” Eddie says, cocking a hip against Buck’s desk. “I have been informed I would be an idiot if I left you sitting here without asking for your number.”

“Is that right?” Buck asks, leaning back in his seat with a smirk.

“Well he may not have said idiot,” Eddie says. “But it sounded better than dumb dumb.”

Buck laughs, “Just a bit.” Silence lapses between them, where they just stare at each other. Buck’s the one that breaks it. “So?”

“What?” 

“Are you going to ask for my number or are you going to be a dumb dumb?” He realizes then maybe Eddie doesn’t actually want his number. Maybe he came over here for Christopher’s benefit. “Unless of course you don’t want it then…”

“I do!” Eddie rushes to say. “Yeah. I mean, umm… I'd like to hang out sometime. Outside of work. I mean, if you’re not opposed to dating someone with a kid. Not that we're dating! I just… God I am screwing this up.”

Buck takes pity on him and holds out his hand, “Let me see your phone.”

“Really?” Eddie asks, face hopeful.

“If I let you walk away from here without giving you my number then _I_ would be the dumb dumb.”

Eddie smiles and unlocks his phone before handing it over to Buck. “Well we can’t have that.”

Buck types his number into Eddie’s phone, and then at the last minute sends a text to his own phone. “I texted myself so I have your number,” Buck says, handing his phone back to Eddie. “You know, to get past the awkwardness of the whole first text thing.”

“Well then, I guess I can just get right to my point when I text you later,” Eddie says, taking the phone with a smile.

Buck really could get used to seeing that smile directed at him.

“Diaz, quit distracting the new guy and get to work,” Bobby calls over to them.

“Love to Bobby,” Eddie calls back. “But Buck’s been saddled with the trick computer.”

Bobby sighs. “Chimney again?”

“You have no proof it was me!” Chimney calls from somewhere nearby.

“You handed him the computer,” Hen points out.

Bobby shakes his head, “I’ll get you a new one. Until then, we can find something you can do.”

“I could give him a tour,” Eddie offers. “You know, so he knows where everything is.”

“Uh huh. Maybe stop by HR on your little tour,” Bobby says with a knowing smile. 

Buck’s mouth opens, not quite sure what he plans to say. Luckily, he’s saved from having to reply by Eddie, who pulls him to his feet. “You’ve got it, boss. Christopher…”

“Can I stay and color?” Christopher asks him.

Eddie looks unsure, but Bobby claps a hand on his back. “Don’t worry, we’ve got him. You two go.” He waits until they’re almost to the elevator before calling after them. “And don’t forget HR!”

Eddie sighs, “You know we’re going to have to or else he’ll keep badgering us.”

“Is there something wrong with HR?” Buck asks him. “Or do you not want…”

“I would like us to be heading there,” Eddie tells him. “But you haven’t met Carla. She just got back from vacation”

That makes sense. He’d interviewed with Bobby himself when he applied. “Is she mean?”

“Carla is one of the best women I know,” Eddie says. “But she’s also going to give us so much shit. Well _me_ specifically.”

“And I’m sure you’re completely innocent and not deserving of it,” Buck teases. It should be strange that he’s barely known this man an hour and he already feels this comfortable teasing him. It’s almost natural. 

Eddie huffs and knocks his shoulder with Buck’s, “I have nothing wrong here. Except maybe not date.”

“Ah,” Buck says. “Yeah I know the feeling. I have my own Carla.”

“I know she has her best interest at heart but I just haven’t felt ready since Christopher’s mom died,” Eddie says. “We weren’t even together when it happened but it still hasn’t been easy. It’s not just me I have to think about.”

Buck nods. Dating’s been hard enough for him lately, and he doesn’t have a kid to worry about. “Look,” Buck says. “I know Christopher put you up to asking for my number and you said you wanted to, but if you’re not ready, I get it. You just met me.”

Eddie stops and turns to face him, leaving Buck no choice but to stop or risk running right into him. “I want to know you, Buck. It’s been a long time since I’ve felt like this about someone. I know that might sound crazy, since you’re right, we did just meet but…”

“I get it,” Buck says, stepping closer. “I feel it too.”

Eddie smiles and reaches out, taking Buck’s hand. “I really would like to take you out to dinner and just see where this goes.”

“I’d like that,” Buck tells him. 

He doesn’t kiss Eddie then, even though he wants to. It’s too soon, and especially not appropriate for the workplace. But he does allow himself to lace their fingers together as they continue their tour. They don’t go to HR that day. Nor the next. 

In fact, they don’t make it there for another month. Not until after their sixth official date and they can say with certainty this is something they both want. It’s not just fluke. When they walk into the office Carla already has the papers sitting on her desk waiting for them. “It’s about time,” she says, looking between them in amusement.

And yeah, Buck thinks smiling down at Eddie, it really is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
